Drakologie
Drakologie (auch Draconologie, Dracologie, Drachologie ''oder engl. ''Dragonology) ist die Wissenschaft der Drachen. Sie sieht sich als Bestandteil der Kryptozoologie, und dadurch beschäftigt sie sich hauptsächlich damit, herauszufinden, ob Drachen existieren. Bei der Dracologie handelt es sich nicht um eine offiziell anerkannte Wissenschaft, sondern eher um eine Pseudo-Wissenschaft, da sie sich mit (vermutlich) nicht realen Tieren beschäftigt. Alternativ wird jedoch auch die Erforschung mythologischer, folkloristischer und heraldischer Drachen, ohne von deren Existenz auszugehen, als Drakologie ''bezeichnet. Allgemein thumb|[[Basilisken nach Ulisse Aldrovandi und Jan Jonston]]Während des Mittelalters und auch darüber hinaus wurden Drachen noch ganz selbstverständlich als reale Tiere angesehen, weshalb sie auch in Bestiarien, Tierbüchern und anderen naturwissenschaftlichen Werken beschrieben wurden. Da es jedoch keinen eindeutigen Beweis für ihre Existenz gibt, nahm der Glaube an Drachen mit der Zeit immer mehr ab. Heute ist die vorherrschende Meinung, Drachen würden nicht existieren. Drachologen haben es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, die Drachen zu erforschen und ihre Existenz zu beweisen oder herauszufinden, welche Tiere hinter dem Drachenmythos stecken. So schrieb bereits Scheuchzer 1711: "At last I must mention that furious rivers from the mountains are called by the locals of the Alps also dragons. If a river flows down from the mountains, and carries large stone, trees and other things with it, so they say: The dragon became unchained...[]... that many wrong stories about the dragons have their source in this fact. However I assume, that by comparison with the dragons from the Swiss and foreign, that such animals exist, they could be a rare species of animals, or, as many say, deformed snakes, because not all are of same kind, some have wings, other are without limbs, who will be attributed to snakes, other have limbs, so that we should compare them to lizards. They differ also in colour, scales and form of the parts." -- "Itinera alpine" (Itinera per Helvetiae alpinas regiones facta annis 1702-1711), übersetzt aus dem Lateinischen Die Dracologie wurde in den 90er-Jahren durch Fantasy-Bücher und -Filme wiederbelebt. Teil der Dracologie sind zum einen Theorien über die Bändigung von Drachen, zum anderen anatomische Forschung und das Zeichnen von Karten, wo man Drachen häufig antrifft. Meist handelt es sich dabei um spekulative Biologie, bei der man versucht, von realen Tieren auf erfundene zu schließen und diese möglichst realistisch darzustellen. Eine Auflistung dracologischer Werke findet sich im /Literaturverzeichnis/. Wie in anderen Zweige der Kryptozoologie wird auch in der Dracologie die Arbeit gelgentlich durch Fälschungen erschwert, die zum Teil sowohl von Kryptozoologen als auch von Laien für real gehalten werden und bei ihrer Enttarnung ein schlechtes Licht auf die Dracologie werfen. Beispiele dafür sind u.a. der Drache von Oxford oder (vermutlich) ''Fightingdraconus miniorientalis. Andere Fälschungen wie Hypoblanpied whartoni oder Smaugia volans hingegen sind nur als Aprilscherze gedacht und wurden nie ernst genommen. Definition Man kann drei "Arten" der Drakologie unterscheiden: *Die Drakologie der Mythen und Legenden, die basierend auf mündlichen und schriftlichen Überlieferungen versucht, sich ein Bild von den Drachen zu machen, die in der Mythologie vorkommen. *Die Drakologie als Aspekt der Kryptozoologie, also auf der Basis von Drachensichtungen und teilweise auch Mytholgie und Folklore. *Die Drakologie spezieller Werke oder Spiele wie Harry Potter und Dungeons and Dragons, die nur die Drachen einer einzelnen fiktiven Welt beschreibt. In manchen Fällen existiert diese Welt nur für das entsprechende Werk. Meist vermischen sich die ersten beiden Punkte, wenn es darum geht, reale Drachen zu finden. Auch der dritte Punkt wird oft von den ersten beiden beeinflusst. Viele Werke präsentieren sich als Werke der ersten beiden Kategorien, enthalten aber auch erfundene Inhalte. Häufig werden drakologische Werke unter Pseudonymen veröffentlicht, im Fall der dritten Kategorie ist der fiktive Autor für gewöhnlich ein Bewohner der Fantasy-Welt, in der die Drachen leben, wie z.B. Newt Scamander. Etymologie Das Wort Drakologie, eingedeutscht von Dracologie, kommt von lat. dracō (Drache) von griech. drákōn, abgeleitet von griech. dérkomai (sehen). Alternativ ist auch die Bezeichnung Draconologie ''(engl. ''Draconology) in Gebrauch, die nach griechischer Grammatik korrekter wäreDragonlore: Issue 1. Manchmal wird im Deutschen auch Drachologi''e, ''dragonologie im Französischen und dragonology im Englischen geschrieben. Das sind allerdings Neologismen, die sich aus dem jeweiligen Wort für Drache ''und griech. ''logos ''(Erörterung) zusammensetzen und von Dugald A. Steer in verschiedensprachigen Versionen von ''Dragonology - The complete Book of dragons verwendet werden. Dennoch ist der Begriff etwas älter, siehe Begriffsgeschichte. Abgeleitet von diesen Begriffen wird jemand, der Drachen erforscht, entsprechend als Dracologe, Drachologe, Drakologe, Draconologe ''oder im Englischen als ''Dragonologist ''oder ''Dracologist ''bezeichnet. Begriffsgeschichte thumb|Трактат о драконах (Traktat o Drakonah, deutsch Abhandlung über Drachen)Drachen wurden in bestimmten Bestiarien des Mittelalters und in wissenschaftlichen Werken der Renaissance als reale Tiere beschrieben, der Begriff ''Drakologie oder ähnliche Formen wurden jedoch nicht verwendet. In Reims soll es laut einem Film aus dem Jahr 1938 ein von Dr Willem Heurtz gegründetes Drachenmuseum gegeben haben, das aber während des zweiten Weltkriegs zerstört wurde. Selbst in diesem Film wurde der Begiff Drakologie noch nicht benutzt, und das Museum hat nie real existiertWikipedia: Musée des dragons (französisch). Seit 1946 veröffentlicht eine britische Organisation die sich The College of Dracology nennt, in unregelmäßigen Abständen ein Journal namens "Dragonlore", das sich vorwiegend mit Heraldik, aber auch allgemein mit Fabelwesen und nicht-heraldischen Drachendarstellungen beschäftigt. Dies scheint die älteste Verwendung des Wortes "Dracology" zu sein. Der Verfasser des Journals, W. Hamilton, merkt an, dass Dracology im Griechischen eigentlich eine Kombination aus Latein und Griechisch ist, er sich aber aufgrund des Klanges gegen die vollständig griechische Version Draconology entschieden hatDragonlore: Issue 1. Weitere Verwendung fand das Wort Dracologie in Russland, wo es erstmals 1958 als Kapitelüberschrift von Ian Slovikom (auch Jan Slovic, russisch Ян Словик) in seiner Abhandlung Трактат о драконах ("Abhandlung über Drachen") verwendet wurde. Ebenso interessant ist, dass in der russischen Ausgabe der Abhandlung über Drachen als Inschrift (wahrscheinlich auf einer der ersten Seiten) steht: "Diese Edition wurde mit der Unterstützung des internationalen Instituts für Dracologie produziert." Später, im Jahr 1963, schrieb Stanisław Lem eine Kurzgeschichte über DrachenStanisław Lem (1983), Die dritte Reise oder von den Drachen der Wahrscheinlichkeit in Wie die Welt noch einmal davonkam - Der Kyberiade erster Teil, Suhrkamp, ISBN 3-518-37681-0. Im Lauf der Zeit benutzten verschiedene Autoren das von ihm eingeführte Wort drakonologiya (Драконология) und seine Varianten im Russischen, um ihre Werke über Drachen zu betiteln; dabei blieben sie stets unabhängig voneinander. In der Deutschen Ausgabe der Kurzgeschichte wird das Wort mit Drakologie übersetztStanisław Lem (1983), Die dritte Reise oder von den Drachen der Wahrscheinlichkeit in Wie die Welt noch einmal davonkam - Der Kyberiade erster Teil, Suhrkamp, ISBN 3-518-37681-0. Geprägt wurde der englische Begriff Dragonology 1992 von Qiguang Zhao in seinem Werk A Study of Dragons, East and West''Qiguang Zhao (1992), '''A Study of Dragons, East and West', Peter Lang Publishing Inc., ISBN 978-0820417585. Möglicherweise unabhängig davon wurde der Begriff bekannt gemacht durch ein Bilderbuch aus dem Jahr 2003: im englischen Original Dragonology: The complete Book of Dragons, zu deutsch Expedition in die geheime Welt der Drachen ''von Dugald A. Steer (alias Dr. Ernest Drake). Dieses Werk ist weltweit in 1385 Bibliotheken vertretenWorldCat - Dr. Ernest Drake's dragonology : the complete book of dragons und dürfte für die heutige Popularität der Drachenforschung verantwortlich sein. Der fiktive Autor des Werkes, Dr. Drake, soll im England des 19. Jahrhunderts gelebt und weltweit Drachen erforscht haben. In dem Buch und mehreren Nachfolger-Bänden wird eine Geheime und alte Gesellschaft der Drachologen (G.A.G.D.) erwähnt. Sowohl der reale Autor Steer als auch der fiktive Autor Drake sollen Mitglied davon sein. Auch das britische ''College of Dragonology hat Kontakt zur G.A.G.D. aufgenommenDragonlore: Issue 40 und deren Dugald A. Steer als Mitglied aufgenommenDragonlore: Issue 41. Im April 2018 wurde im Seetal in der Schweiz die Seetaler Hochschule für Drakologie eröffnet, bei der es sich im Grunde um eine Über-Organisation für die familienfreundlichen Tourismus-Angebote mit einem Drachenthema des Seetals handeltBote.ch: Luzerner Seetal wird zum Drachental. Alternative Ansätze Neben dem wissenschaftlichen Ansatz der Drakologie gibt es noch andere Ansätze, die Existenz von Drachen zu erklären. Esoteriker begannen, eine nicht-biologische (mystische, energetische, spirituelle, psychologische) Existenz der Drachen in Betracht zu ziehen, und verließen sich dabei komplett auf das Wissen östlicher Kulturen im Zusammenhang mit den Drachen. Trivia *Die Drakologie sollte nicht verwechselt werden mit Dracontologie, der Wissenschaft der unbekannten Seetiere, die ebenfalls Bestandteil der Kryptozoologie ist und wörtlich übersetzt ebenfalls Wissenschaft der Drachen bedeutet, was jedoch irreführend ist. Unter anderem sind Seeschlangen Forschungsgegenstand der Dracontologie. Quellen *Wikipedia: Dracologie (französisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Drachenforschung Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern